


Chess Rules

by BlackFriday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullavellan children, Cullen fatherhood, Dad!Cullen, Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, POV Cullen Rutherford, dad cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFriday/pseuds/BlackFriday
Summary: Cullen, his mage daughter and the pains of fatherhood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [woodswanderer](http://woodswanderer.tumblr.com) and [Lumidee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumidee/pseuds/Lumidee). :)

Holidays during the First Day festivities always seem too short, and the fleeting sensation of being a normal family is rare and precious.  
The older you get, the more you crave an ordinary life with the ones you love, Kathara* and your daughter. 

It’s hard to watch Aylana grow up like this, with you have given her away willingly - more or less - in what would be considered as a prison. The College of Enchanters** has a good reputation, and deep down in your soul, you know that it’s the best for her. Still, you struggle to come to terms with it all. Your own memories of the time in the Circles, all the danger lurking there. And you, far away, not able to protect your little sunshine. 

These are your thoughts, while you watch her, eyes focused on the chessboard.

The fire crackles, Ayla makes her move then looks at you with that cunning smirk that she inherited from her mother.

“This time the game is mine, Dad!” she cries out in triumph and your eyes drop to the board, one glance comfirming that your darling daughter - again - moved the bishop in a way it is not supposed to.  
“You really beat me, da’len!***” You can’t help yourself but smile and let it slide, delaying your little lesson about chess rules this time, basking instead in the glint of triumph in your child’s eyes.  

\-----  
*= Kathara Lavellan, my Inquisitor.  
** = The College of Enchanters coexists with the Circles if Leliana becomes Divine (sorry, don’t remember how it goes with Cass or Vivienne as options).  
***= In my headcanon, Cullen likes the elven word for “little one” and uses it as an endearment for his daughter.


End file.
